


Gray Lines

by cadkitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman vs. Robin (2015), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Caught, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cool press of brick against Dick's palms kept him grounded here in reality, even as the world swirled before him, dizzying and faster than it should have been, he kept his balance due only to the ripped fingers of his gloves pressing back toward the chill of brick and mortar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraysonsLittleBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonsLittleBird/gifts).



> From tumblr for prompt fills. Told me to just write what I love and clearly they love Damian, so that's where this shall go! It's a little off on the universes, but hey... gotta take liberties when it's Damian, right?  
> Song[s]: "Killing Strangers" by Marilyn Manson

The cool press of brick against Dick's palms kept him grounded here in reality, even as the world swirled before him, dizzying and faster than it should have been, he kept his balance due only to the ripped fingers of his gloves pressing back toward the chill of brick and mortar. His head rested back and he closed his eyes for a moment. Nausea swam hot and sick in the pit of his stomach the instant he did and he snapped his eyes open, gagging slightly as he lifted one hand to position it sideways before his face. Staring at it, he focused only on it, not on beyond it or anything else until the desire to lean forward into the five story drop and vomit passed him by. 

This time, he let his eyelids slide closed and put his hand back behind him, sinking down into a crouch on the narrow sill. Swallowing thickly, he breathed out, "Batman?" just hoping the com-lines were still open.

No reply.

Terror hedged into his belly as he realized he'd never make it down from here without help in this state. No matter how good he was, no matter what training he had, with his equilibrium thrown like this, it would all be hopeless. His heart did a frantic little jitter and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, hand firmly pressing his fingertips into the wall at his side. He tried again. "Robin?"

This time the line crackled and there was an audible thud before the huff of breath and a hard thwacking sound he knew meant Damian had felled someone as easily as most stood from a chair. "Little birds that have flown the nest shouldn't need to sound like that..." Another thud and a crack, the hiss of Damian's breath over the line, this time from between clenched teeth. Someone had landed a blow, but not one he couldn't handle. "Distracting... -tt-." This time it was a louder crack and the choked off scream of someone. 

Dick winced. Bruce would have words with Damian over whatever just happened, he was sure. Too much force, unnecessary hits, and all that jazz. "Need your help, Robin... like next fifteen minutes help or I'm screwed." Another wave of dizziness washed over him and he had to shove his hand up in front of his face again and open his eyes to rectify it. Vaguely, he heard Damian's voice somewhere in the part of his mind that wasn't focusing on not falling off this building or vomiting over the edge. Worse, perhaps, both.

It was a full minute before he came back around enough to focus again, realizing he was panting frantically and probably looked half crazed. Damian's voice crackled across the line beneath a steady hum of what Dick could only assume was his motorcycle. Had he abandoned Bruce to do this? Had Dick just put Batman in danger? The thought was only peripheral, his own plight shoving his needs forward in a way he usually would have fought directly against. Sort of pathetic that a simple equilibrium problem could put down one of the pieces of the night, wasn't it? 

Forcing himself to focus, he keyed in on Damian's words. "I'll be there in five... hold the fuck on, okay? I've got your position... but you really gotta talk to me here. Nightwing?" He couldn't force himself to answer, jaws still clenched against the possibly inevitable. Damian sighed and Dick heard the bike put on more speed, the motor roaring over the line, wind whipping past the com mic.

He took a shuddering breath and finally managed, "Stuck... side of building." The world started to fade at the edges and everything heaved violently to the left and then abruptly to the right. Dick retched again, his fingers desperate to reach out in front of him and find something to hold onto. One final part of his mind told him there was nothing but air out there, nothing but death below him if he tried it, and that was the only thing that kept him holding onto the wall.

Time didn't exist anymore, neither did anything Damian said or any sound over the com-link. Only the black of his fading vision and the dizzy swirl of the world uniting in blurry colors in front of him did. Only the horrible ache in his left ear and the painful throb in his temple. And then he was slowly pitching forward, his hands reaching out in front of him to stop it. A single horrible thought entered his mind as he choked out, "Hel-" as he started to fall further forward, unable to stop it now that it had started.

For one terrifying second nothingness existed and then he was slammed back against the wall, a hand pressing to his chest. Vaguely, he saw the golden yellow and black, the flash of green... and he sagged, unable to hold on anymore to anything. He turned his head to the side and then went completely slack.

\---

The world swam back into semi-focus, unnerving and horribly painful. But it wasn't everywhere, it was just his ear. God, his ear felt like fire. He let out a strained cry, his hands coming up to reach for his ear. But they never made it, two smaller hands capturing his wrists and holding on. He let out a half scream of pain, shoving his heels against whatever he was lying on and trying to strain away from the hold on him.

"Dick... God, Dick, stop it." Damian's voice caught his attention and he panted wildly as he found the source of his voice, peering up at his face though the horrible haze of agony. "Don't... don't move, okay? Your ear is so messed up, please... we're working on it, but it will hurt for a minute." Damian's hands squeezed hard and Dick gasped for more and more breath until his eyes rolled back and he simply passed out again.

\---

When he came to this time, he was in a much more comfortable place. Warm and soft... his bed, he realized as he pried his eyes open to peer around him. He slowly shifted his hand up to feel his ear, finding a bandage over it and he winced a little, moving his hand back. It was a dull throb now and his vision didn't seem to be threatening to go into a horrible kaleidoscope of terror again. 

He eased himself closer to the warm center of the bed, stiffening for a moment when he felt the press of another body. Who... a small hand snaked over his bicep, squeezing and then slid over his abdomen beneath the covers. His... very naked abdomen, he deducted. Slowly, he became aware that he was entirely devoid of clothing and he made a little face, reaching for the hand that was rubbing soothing circles ever closer to _very_ forbidden territory. He laid his hand on top of it and breathed out a sigh. "Damian?"

"Mmm..." Damian shifted closer to him, one slim leg sliding up over his thigh and his hips sliding to press firmly against Dick's rear, arm tightening around him. 

It was perverse... here he was, wounded and saved by the youngest member of their fucked up little family. And now he was in bed, naked, with the kid. Okay, so he wasn't really a _kid_ anymore, was he? Right on that brink... but not really anymore. Not that he had been a kid mentally even when he'd first come to stay here. Granted, he could act like one upon occasion, but he never thought like one on the field or with his actual personal life. And that had been dangerous in a multitude of ways, especially for Dick.

He let Damian hold him, allowed his body to remain plastered to his own, telling himself the warmth just felt good, that was all. But it was a lie, just as much of one as Dick had told himself for the stretch of time they'd thought Bruce dead and he'd taken on the cowl. When Damian had stepped up to be Robin full-time and Tim had flown the nest as surely as Dick had returned to it. 

Back then, something like this wouldn't have been an option. Not for either of them. And at least they'd both acknowledged that and never acted on the strange thing that had threatened to blossom between them. They'd come close though, a few times. Treading the precarious grey lines of moral dilemma again and again. There had always been this one moment that stood out to him and at times he wondered if it had to Damian as well.

They'd been atop their usual perching place, overlooking Gotham after a hard-earned night. He'd been sore, but not more than he was used to, and Damian had gotten a good gash across his upper arm. Dick could still remember taking Damian's arm in his hands to examine the wound, letting the cowl's eyes analyze the wound... and he remembered more the way Damian's body had melted against his own. The careful fit of his smaller body against Dick's own and the way he'd rested his head against his chest. Once he'd let go of his arm, the way Damian had looped it up around his neck... and God, the way they'd stared at one another. There'd been a dangerous pull there, a magnetism that Dick knew wasn't just his own when Damian had gone up on his toes to try to bring himself closer for the inevitable. The shudder of his body against him, the hitch of his breath... and Dick had nearly given in. He'd _wanted_ to, in a way that was beyond wrong. And if it hadn't been for Alfred's quiet voice over the com-link, asking for a report, he knew he would have.

Shaking himself from the memory, Dick realized he'd threaded his fingers with Damian's own and dragged his hand lower on his abdomen, resting over the very start of the swell beneath his belly button. He bit back a groan at the rapid way his body was reacting and pushed Damian's hand back, moving to try to roll out of the bed. 

In an instant, Damian's arm was around him again, holding him firmly in place. "Not allowed up yet. Tell me what you need."

Dick deflated against the bed with a horrible huff of a laugh. What he needed right then was a firm hand on his cock... or the press of Damian's body behind him again, but in a whole different sort of way. He groaned faintly, shoving his face against the pillow and mumbled out, "What'd you give me?"

"Not sure... Bruce gave it to you. I was just there to hold you down through the part no medication would have helped." Damian's hand slid back over his hip, making him shudder. He froze, heart beating a quick staccato until Damian steadied his hand on his abdomen, just resting it there. 

The silence stretched out before them until, finally, Damian's voice broke it. "From your reaction, I assume you were hoping for some part of this to be a medication reaction, yes?"

For a moment, Dick was confused, and then he realized Damian knew he was hard. His face heated slightly... and odd reaction. He was never embarrassed of his bodily functions like this. He worked his jaw for a moment and then shrugged with the arm he wasn't lying on. "Sort of."

"-tt-.... Thought for sure you would have dealt with this on your own already."

Dick couldn't help it, just blurted out the first remark that hit his tongue. "What? That I'd have just gone after myself right here? Or do you mean the fact that we've been on the verge of fucking for going on six years now?" He clenched his jaw shut after blurting it out, narrowing his eyes as he glowered at the distant wall in front of him.

"Either one..." Damian's hand drifted lower, fingertips tracing down over the faintest of treasure trails and then curling into the hair below. "Or just let me solve it." His lips were against Dick's shoulder then, burning a hot patch against his skin as their bodies met once again. This time, Dick's breath hitched and he couldn't hold in the groan of pleasure as he felt the thick heat of Damian's erection pressing along the swell of his ass. "We've been fighting this for years, Grayson..." a gentle rock of his hips and then, "Don't fight anymore. I don't want to... I want to give in. Tell me," a shuddering breath, "tell me you want this and I'll show you my version of it." His hand tightened against his abdomen and a strangled sound left Damian's lips. "And then you can show me your version."

Dick's body throbbed with the desire to give in, the desperate need Damian created inside of him every time they so much as got close to one another. Memories of all the aborted training sessions flooded him, of all the times he'd gotten a little too turned on and had to hide it from Damian. Of all the times he'd nearly grabbed him and shoved him hard against the nearest surface to kiss him stupid. Of all the times they'd come home, one of them nearly having died, and all Dick wanted was to show Damian how much he cared about him with every single fiber of his being. Of how many times he'd watched Damian's fist curl and his teeth settle perfectly against one another; the sure sign that he was fighting off a giant hormonal battle somewhere inside of him. It had taken a while for Dick to catch on to that one and once he had, it had become unbearable to watch it. Every time, he'd known what it meant and every single time it had gotten an easy rise out of him.

He'd spent too many hours thinking of Damian while he was with someone else, too many times kneeling on the bathroom floor, his hand frantic and his heart empty because it wasn't anything like what he wanted. But he'd also spent far too long telling himself it was wrong and horrible and the whole world would hate him if he so much as touched Damian the wrong way. But somewhere, he knew he could live with himself, even if he had. And that thought only prompted words Bruce had once quoted to him about them becoming the monsters they hunted. 

But this wasn't that, was it? Especially now... now that it wasn't a horrible atrocity that Damian's hand was so close to him. Now that he wasn't the one even partially initiating this. He slid his own hand up, over Damian's, stroking along his wrist and then back down to his hand, slowly urging it downward. He didn't push his hand over his length, but he offered the slide of it in the correct direction as he breathed out, "I don't just want this, Damian..." he breathed out a quiet sigh, pressing his face against the pillow, "I _need_ it."

Damian's hips shifted and his cock pressed along the cleft of Dick's ass, slowly rubbing there as he reached down and encircled Dick's length with his fingers. The rhythm was easy, just a gentle ebb and flow of hips and wrist, even as Dick just clutched at the bed sheets in front of him, simply feeling. Damian was thicker than he'd have thought and his heat was intense against him, arousal ramping his body temperature up quite a bit. 

For an instant dizziness gripped Dick, but then he was sucked back into the feeling of Damian's body against his own over the roll of his stomach. Even when he was urged onto his stomach and then his legs pushed open, he focused only on Damian's body doing the manipulating of his own. Something slick probed at his entrance and he groaned as he let it invade him. He could feel Damian moving around behind him and then lips pressed against the underside of his cock, kissing along it and lapping lazily at the head of it as the object penetrated him over and over. He moved with it after a while, eager and aroused enough he was rocking his hips without care.

Damian pulled out the object it landed on the bed to the right of Dick. He paid it no mind though, just waiting on what he knew was next. Damian's lips left his cock and he heard a disgruntled sound a few moments later. "Shit... I don't have any."

Dick nearly sobbed into the pillow, his body so pent up, so desperately wanting to feel Damian's within him. He strained back toward him, finding him and rubbing eagerly against him, trying to wordlessly tell him it was okay. To beg him for something he would never have thought to be so careless about with anyone else. He'd waited too long already.

Damian's hands settled on his hips, hauling him back to the proper position, his length sliding along the cleft of his ass a few times. "Ask me for it..." Damian's voice sounded strained, like he was holding back everything in that moment.

"Dami," Dick breathed out, rubbing his face against the pillow, his ear all but forgotten for the moment. "I need this... I need you. Not later. Right now." He'd barely finished the last word as he was penetrated, Damian's cock sliding fully into him and his pelvis fitting easily against the curve of his ass. They rocked with one another, the pace not discussed or even hesitated upon; just simply inherent to them. Even as they picked up, it was still very much in sync with one another. 

A wave of pleasure came over Dick as Damian's hand came down under him to grasp his cock, stroking quickly, utterly out of rhythm with the way they were coming together with one another. The bed gave little protests beneath them, their breath panting out on the air around them, even as Damian's hips began to completely lose it. And then Damian was grabbing his hips, holding on for dear life as he fucked him harder than Dick had ever been fucked by someone in his entire life. The power of it was breathtaking, the movement heady, and he could feel his own cock straining away from his body, his balls aching to spill his release all over the bed. _Damian's bed_ , he now realized. They were doing this right there in Wayne Manor, right in Damian's room, one door down from Bruce. And dear God, Dick didn't care at all right then.

He arched his back and reached down to take himself in hand, letting their movements drive his cock through the hold of his fist each time. He tightened around Damian, moaning into the bed as he began to move himself as well, desperate to feel his release before reality came back to them. His free hand curled around the edge of the mattress and he panted harshly. The slap of skin and the rasp of breath filled the room... and just like that Damian was slamming into him, letting out the most glorious of noises as he pulsed out his cum right into Dick's ass. He fucked himself back on him, the movement dissolving into a trembling, frantic mess for a good minute before he buried his face in the pillow and very nearly screamed. Cum spilled hot over his fingers, his body pushing back toward Damian's, eager still, even in the throes of his orgasm.

Shaking slightly, he sort of eased himself down again, Damian's hand stopping him, firmly against his belly. He felt a towel being dragged over his hand and then lightly against his spent length. Then against his leaking hole and finally, it was tossed aside, hitting the floor with a slight sound. He flopped face-first on the bed and Damian draped himself over him, leg over his thighs, arm around him and his body half on his side. 

Dick's body hummed with the pleasure of what they'd just done and he smiled to himself, more pleased than he probably had any right to be over what had transpired. There would be no denying anything now, probably not to even Bruce or Alfred at this rate. But he didn't quite care for the moment. He turned then, pulling Damian between his legs and pushing one hand into his hair. Holding him still, he let their lips meet, teeth clacking and tongues lapping. It was sloppy and obscene, but Dick really hadn't expected anything less from their first kiss. It grew more and more frantic over the course of a few minutes and when Damian slid onto his lap, their equivalent arousal was more than obvious. They began an easy roll of their hips, Damian clutching his shoulders and Dick's grip on his hip nearly bruising. 

The rap of knuckles on the door didn't even stop them. Dick was too far gone into this land that Damian supplied him with for anything to matter right then other than what they were doing together. Damian broke the kiss, his hips picking up pace against Dick's own as he panted out, "Someone's... in the hall."

Dick let out a low growl, his hands moving to Damian's hips as he thrust up hard, looking between them to see the way their erections rubbed along another. His heels dug into the bed and he rutted harder, throwing back his head and panting, "N-not done."

Damian grabbed the headboard over Dick's head and moved faster, snarling out a loud, "Later!" as he jerked his hips harshly against Dick's own.

Dick watched between them until the last possible second, watching even as the first spurt of his cum landed right on Damian's cock, and then threw his head back, crying out Damian's name with a passion he'd only reserved for the dead of the night when he was certain he was alone before this. Damian returned the enthusiasm with a mantra of Dick's own name, chanted over and over until Dick started to feel the wet splash of Damian's release splattering over his cock and abdomen.

They moved sluggishly for a moment and then collapsed, this time separately, panting. Dick turned his head, watching Damian push his hand into his hair and arch his hips up from the bed, thighs trembling as he air-fucked for a moment, and then settled with a little cry. It happened over and over and Dick finally reached over, sliding his hand over Damian's still-hard cock, grasping it and giving it a few good strokes. A few more pulses of cum shot across Damian's abdomen and Dick breathed out a soft, impressed sound as he slid his hand up to rub it into his skin. "Three times... damn, Dami."

Damian trembled beneath his touch and then settled, head lolling to the side as he smiled over at him. "We're going to have to answer to Bruce."

"Bruce is still outside the door," Dick breathed out, wincing as he noticed his head was swimming again. "Hope he liked the audio show."

Damian laughed, pushing himself up from the bed and padding off toward the door, utterly and gloriously naked. Bruce was about to have a heart attack to see his own son so debauched and defiled by the man he'd once thought of - and perhaps still did - as his son. The thought sent another thrill through Dick and he huffed out a laugh, realizing just how truly messed up he was. 

But it was okay... even toeing this line of grey. Because he was happy and Damian clearly was. No more denial, no more horribly painful moments where he walked away just to stop himself from touching who he shouldn't. No... this was - and had always been - the way to freedom.


End file.
